So Far Away
by QueenGen
Summary: Just because you are on different sides, does not make the pain any different. Mild profanity and mention of nudity. HarryxGinny and DracoxPansy. Don't really need to read past maybe half blood prince. I think you'll get it however high you've read to.


**Title:** So Far Away

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters you see here. That belongs to JK Rowling and other wonderful people that are not me.

**Warning:** Mention of nudity...um that's about it.

**Pairing: **HarryxGinny ; DracoxPansy (Never thought I'd see the day...)

**Summary: **Just because you are on different sides, does not make the pain any different.

**Author's Notes:** I know, I'm supposed to try to finish _Being the Other Man_, or at least be done with it by now. But...I had this little plot bunny hopping around my head like...well...a bunny. This is what happens when I read heterosexual -gasp!- fanfiction. I'll be writing for the other one again soon haha. I have also realized that listening to Pandora on the Carol King station has me being more introspective than I have any right to be.

**So Far Away  
**_doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore?_

They hated this, truly. Men seemed to have this bizarre idea that war brought on justice, valor, and retribution. They didn't know much about that, but it was evident war was none of those things. When it truly came down to it war was taking the one you loved away indefinitely. Sure, there was that infinitely small chance that his smile may be back, his skin, his hair. But war was a journey that takes away that small part you shared with each other, the moments that you cherished to your chest with anticipation and the other clutched unto as a means to survival. War makes everything unfocused. That's how they saw it, and they had seen it before in their parents as much as their mothers hadn't wanted to see it.

Yet they were not blind. Even now, they could see the flush of anticipation disguising the fear that radiated past their loved ones' masks like a deadly virus. But it was the boy's job to pretend bravery and the girl's to truly have it, as it had been and always would be. They lay here now, beside their quiet lovers, respectively, ignoring the ticking of the clock to listen to the sound of each heartbeat; choosing to tune out the occasional repetition of confidence in favor of focusing their attentions on the vibrations the deep baritone sent throughout the strong bodies.

It would be in the dead of night that a soft sound would break the silence: the whispering of their name.

They reply, "Yes, love?"

Silence would again follow, although gentle fingers drift over their bare backs making their eyes flutter a moment. A proclamation follows as expected: a promise, a prayer, a declaration of love. They nod and let the words dance over skin, seeping into their pores like water. And that's all.

They wake up the next morning to find their men out of bed and hurry from the room clad in something no more than a robe. Cold stone chill their feet, but the feeling is easy to ignore in the face of the possible absence. But they manage to catch their men just as they are about to leave.

And it's in this brief moment that they truly see their men as boys, barely at the cusp of adulthood. It is only at this moment that they truly want to cry. Oh how they hate this, truly, because they don't cry. They watch as their loved ones turn small smiles in their direction.

"I'll be back," Harry says, almost laughing.

"You better," Ginny replies, "We still have to settle the score of who's the better Seeker."

"We all know you'd win," Harry teased back.

"Are you going to cry, Pansy?" Draco drawled.

"Over your sorry arse? I'd rather not waste my breath," Pansy scathingly replies.

"Good. You blotch when you cry," Draco sniffed.

They stared a moment and then the doorway was empty. A few minutes later, and they took a deep breath before readying themselves for what would happen today.

Because this was war and no matter which side you were on, there was no one that would truly win.

_...And it doesn't help to know you're so far away._


End file.
